


A New Century Together.

by ageofdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Falcon - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom, anthony mackie - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Romance, Asgard (Marvel), Attempted Kidnapping, Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Awesome Carol Danvers, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Sam Wilson, Awesome Sharon Carter (Marvel), Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Character Death Fix, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Granddaughter Natasha, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), Intense, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel References, Marvel Universe, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Multi, Natalia Antonia Rogers, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Near Death Experiences, PTSD, Parent Carol Danvers, Parent Nick Fury, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Physical Therapy, Platonic Romance, Possible Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Red Room (Marvel), Romance, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Therapy, Top Bucky Barnes, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageofdanvers/pseuds/ageofdanvers
Summary: After being left in a new world by someone he thought would stay forever, Bucky Barnes takes on the new century with his new friend Sam “Captain America” Wilson.





	1. So long and goodnight.

_**“I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again.”** _

 

———

 _‘This day. This fucking day. I never wanted it, but here we are.’_ Bucky thought to himself as he paced slightly throughout his room while somehow managing to tie his tie. Yet with that same thought replaying in his mind, a sudden wave of frustration hit him and he roughly yanked his tie off. “Fuck!” An annoyed Bucky shouted before plopping down on his bed, instantly putting his head into his hands. Being so lost within the sadness that started to rapidly spread throughout him, Bucky didn’t realize that Sam had already came into his room. “Man.. C’mon Buck.” He calmly said as he rested his hand over Bucky’s flesh one. “Steve would be on our asses if he knew we were late.” Sam said with a dry chuckle, making Bucky just shake his head. “I don’t wanna go.. I can’t do it. Steve was... Steve was supposed to be with me.. till the..” He just eventually gave up trying to fight back the tears that dare threaten to flow, only hiding his face even more now as he started to sob. “I know, Buck.. I know.” Sam quietly repeated as he engulfed the other man’s much broader frame into his arms the best he could. “Y’know.. I always thought he’d stick around. All those years we spent, on the run looking for you, or the years we spent after the Avengers split up..” He paused briefly, his own eyes watering. “Steve wouldn’t leave us. I always wanted to believe that too, Buck. But I know that probably doesn’t compare to the centuries you two shared.” The last end of Sam’s sentence made the man bring his head up, his blue eyes now revealed to be pink and puffed. “Don’t you ever say that again. He was your friend too.” Making Sam nod his head as he cleared his throat. “Thanks man.. now c’mon. Let’s get ready. You gotta carry Steve’s casket and I gotta carry Peggy’s.” The men now got up from the twin bed that somehow managed to hold all of their combined body weight. With the help of Sam showing Bucky how to correctly tie a tie, the men were out the door and headed to the funeral service.

‘ _Stay calm James.. Stay calm._ ’ His conscience repeated to himself as he and Sam made their way up to Steve’s open casket. And before Bucky could even take his next breath, there he was. Dressed in his military suit that was covered in medallions and some other sorts of medals, with a small shield in his hands that lay calmly across his chest. ‘ _This isn’t my Steve, this is the wrong one. My Stevie was more full of life, so joyful and bright.. not this cold, stiff mass._ ’ His conscience spoke to him, causing a shake of his head as he let out a shaky breath he was unaware of holding. But before he went to sit, he managed to walk up closer to the casket despite feeling like his knees were gonna break. Bucky leaned down and pressed his last, full of love, kiss to Steve’s forehead as his flesh hand gently stroked one of Steve’s. “ ** _I love you, punk._** ” He gently whispered as a tear fell down his cheek while he adjusted one of Steve’s medallions.

After what felt like a measly ten minutes, Bucky was already in the front of Steve’s casket again as he carried it downstairs and outside with Steve’s grand-kid. On the other side of the casket, he spotted a short red haired woman along in the front with him through his tear clouded eyes. Somehow managing to mute his sobs as he carried it, he set it down above the already dug hole. Thankfully as his head began to fill with ideas of himself jumping in there with his best friend since the school yard days, Sam tightly embraced Bucky’s flesh hand in his own. With Sam now back at his side, he helped Bucky gather a white rose and a handful of dirt while they began to lower Steve’s casket. Shakily throwing both in, he squeezed his eyes shut as his punk was now _one with the Earth that didn’t deserve to take him back so early_. “Are you gonna drop any dirt?” He managed to mutter out, causing a small smile to form on Sam’s face. “I can?” The other man sounding like an innocently curious child, almost taken aback by being able to join in on the morbidly intimate moment. “Of course you can, Sam.” He sniffled as he gestured with his metal arm for him to. As Sam did so, the same short cherry red haired woman dropped two white roses and dirt on the other opposite side of Sam, making Bucky curious for only a few seconds before pushing it out of his mind as his sadness was heavier in his chest. The woman disappeared out of view quicker than she came because when James looked back up, she was gone. Sam sighed as he rubbed his hands against his jacket. 

"You ready to go home?" 

 

With this hellacious day finally closing, the two men made it back to their apartment in a somewhat silent ride home, the air would sometimes be filled with Bucky’s small sniffles.

 

 

“ _I’m without Steve, again. Just like all those years before... when I was a monster._ ” Was Bucky’s final thought as he drifted off.


	2. Life without You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a day Bucky doesn’t like, but Sam now makes him celebrate it anyway... 
> 
> His dreaded day of birth.

‘ _It’s been about three weeks since Steve died. You’d think with me having been kidnapped, tortured and beaten into The Soldier, I’d know how to handle wounds. But I don’t, not one of this magnitude. Within the last fifty years of my life, mission after mission, fight after fight, no wound compares to the one Steve left within me. I knew I wasn’t worth it all, but part of me wanted to believe I was. Part of me, wanted to believe that somewhere within that righteous soul of his, he remembered who was there before Peggy, before the serum, who would rescue him from alleyways when he was being mercilessly beaten, before it all. Call me selfish, but he was all I had when my parents died, when I was trying to break my Soldier persona to be free. Now, he’s just gone. The worms of the Earth have taken him, when I wish it were me instead. Just like how I wish it were me he stayed for, me he built a life with. But I suppose we can’t get everything we want in life... right?’_

 

  Closing the final sentence in journal, Bucky tucked it underneath his mattress as the comforting smell of breakfast detoured his attention. He grabbed his sweats and tank top to dress himself rather quickly, then made his way slowly into the kitchen. While walking, he took the hairband from his flesh wrist and began to tie his hair up into a simple bun, his eyes now widened at the sight before him. “Sam.. what’s all this?” He quietly called out to his companion, that was front and center with a few people Bucky recognized and didn’t. ‘ _Pepper. Mini Pepper. Fury. T’challa And Shuri. Rhodey. Who’s the other blonde chick?_ ’ He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts. “It’s your birthday Buck!” Sam said as he widened his arms out, one pointed towards the large amount of breakfast food and the other to a fair sized pile of presents. “Sam.. I-“ Before he could go into his spill about how much he didn’t deserve any of this, a familiar accent cut him off. “White wolf, you deserve to have a normal, real birthday like the rest of us.” Shuri was already in front of him without missing a heartbeat, her small arms tightly wrapped around the broad man, making him smile softly. “Thank you, Shuri.” He grinned down at her before he looked back at everyone. “Let’s eat, cause Shuri is dying to show you something and would not shut up about it the entire time we waited on you to wake.” T’challa chuckled as he slapped a hand down on to Bucky’s metallic shoulder.

  “God, those waffles were amazing, Wilson. You never disappoint.” Fury called out with a chuckle as he leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach. “Remind me why we had breakfast food _anyways?_ ” Carol raised her left eyebrow as she shot a look towards Sam, making him cackle as his own gaze turned to Bucky. “It’s old man’s favorite part of the day, literally.” He sat up more and turned his eyes back to Carol. “I can barely keep breakfast stuff stocked here man!” The two shared a good laugh, making Bucky shake his head. “Now now!! Can we get to what I want to show White Wolf!? Please!” Shuri eagerly called out, making Bucky nod excitedly with her. 

But when he got up, he looked down as he felt the sensation of his pants moving.    Bucky’s face fell quickly to a big, brown pair of eyes that were looking contently into his blue ones. 

 

“ _Mr Barnes, may I have ‘up’ please?_ ” The tiny voice called up to him as she held out her arms. With her question immediately triggering his worry, his own expression turn wide eyed. ‘ _The metal. Your left arm is metal. She’s a child. She’ll get hurt. Don’t hold her._ ’ Thefamiliar voice of worry echoed throughout his head. As he frantically searched for Pepper, he soon found her eyes. Communicating with just silent expressions, Pepper nodded quietly at him. And now with the ‘okay’ mother look calming him, he scooped up the small girl into his arms, but making sure his flesh arm held her more than his metal did. “Y’know, your shiny arm is really cool.” She quietly whispered as she  gently traced the ridges with a small finger. “ _I-oh yeah?_ ” He quietly asked her as his eyes followed her curious finger. “Yes! And I’m Morgan!” He grinned when her little voice finally told him her name, giving her another nod. “Hi, Morgan. I’m Bucky.” Keeping her in his arms as he turned his attention back to Shuri. 

 

“Alright, Wolf, I know sometimes you can be very.. _uneasy about your metal arm,_ so to make you more comfortable, I made you this _.”_ Shuri proudly spoke as T’Challa handed her a well sized case. The man’s eyes went to it as she opened it, his jaw nearly falling off and onto the ground. “It’s  for when you feel like going out, say shopping for groceries or to the gym, and you don’t want everyone staring.” Shuri spoke but Bucky was so lost within his own thoughts as usual that he would’ve missed what she said if it weren’t for remembering he was holding Morgan. “Shuri.. I..” Words ran all throughout his mind as he started at the flesh textured looking arm. 

‘ _It even fucking matches my skin color.._ ’

 

“I don’t know what to say.” With tears that brimmed at his eyes, he let out a half hearted chuckle as he smiled at her then her brother. “Thank you, both. But I gotta admit, the vibranium arm kinda has my heart right now.” Shuri and her brother both let out a chuckle as Bucky lovingly grinned at them both. 

 

After the hours of celebrating, more eating, and present opening, everyone left. As Bucky and Sam were cleaning, the air between the two was soon filled with a loud laugh. “Man! You know yo arm got stickers on it, right?” Said Sam as he stopped sweeping, now propped up on the broom some. “What!?” Bucky tilted his head before extending his metal arm, now laughing as he looked at it. All across were My Little Pony and Disney princesses. Instead of rushing to take them off, he just contently stared at them. “Will you take a picture?” Sam grinned before he gave a nod to him. “ ** _The_** camera , right?” Bucky nodded his head at him. 

 

Once Sam came back with his camera, he took the lenses cover off. Bucky extended his arm back out, his flesh hand now giving a thumbs up as he smiled. 

 

‘ ** _Don’t forget this, especially not this._** ’ Bucky thought as he looked at the mini screen. 

 

Even though he hated celebrating, or making anything about him, today was _different._

_Today was good, because for once he felt **loved**. _

 

 

_He’s definitely gonna be giving today a ten later tonight on his mood board._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back again! I really feel like this is gonna be something I’m gonna adore writing. I needed to start writing again anyway, and I can feel myself getting back in my groove. But anyways!! Be sure to leave feedback, comments, kudos, it’s all greatly appreciated if you’d like another chapter!! <3


	3. Like A Black Widow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally allowing himself to get back in the groove of training, well (more like Sam drug him outta bed and made him.), Bucky gets caught off guard by a blast from the past... or is it from the past?

“ _ Buuuuucky!! Wake the fuck up!!! _ ” Chanted Sam as he stood in the man’s doorway banging two brownie pans together. A startled Bucky falls onto the floor with a loud groan before he eventually pushed himself up with his metal arm. “Can’t I just stay hidden here and grow chunky and adopt goats?” He groaned loudly again before sitting against the side of his bed now, still not getting fully up. “I mean look at Thor. He’s chunky and living his best life in space right now.” He whined softly, running his flesh fingers through his messy hair. “Man, y’know I love you.” Sam knelt down in front of the clearly uneasy man, his brown eyes never leaving Bucky’s own that refused to meet eye contact. “Look at me when I’m talking to you man, don’t be scared.” He spoke calmly, making the long haired man slowly look up at him. “It’s been three months now. I want you with me. It’s not the same without you and your shitty jokes, you bringing me lunch, spotting me,  none of it matters if you aren’t there, Buck. “ Sam said with every ounce of love he possibly could as he found himself now sitting down on the floor with his distraught friend. “I mean look at Thor, he was so sad and depressed. But then, he remembered that that doesn’t define him, nor does the illness affect his worthiness.” As Sam went into his speech, that was well working but James would never tell him  ( _his head would get bigger_ ) , he was startled when he looked to see his friendly calmly laying his cheek onto his metallic shoulder. 

 

‘ _Don’t hurt him._ ’  That familiar voice chimed in, making him briefly squeeze his eyes shut before eventually relaxing again. 

 

“Your pep talks are so corny..” He quietly stated whilst quickly wiping at his nose before he could see, shaking his head with a chuckle. “Yeah I know. But you love me. Now get your big ass ready.” Sam said as he disappeared out of Bucky’s room. 

 

— 

 

After what felt like a millennia of getting a giant toddler ready, the two men arrived at the newly formed Avengers tower. Bucky immediately, but quietly, gasped in awe as the building was now in Tony and Steve’s colors, causing the giant silver ‘A’ to stand out even more. 

 

“Beautiful, right?” His companion called out, thankfully dragging him outta his thoughts. “I’m glad you motivated me today, Wilson.” He said with a smile that wasted no time creeping onto his face as he playfully nudged the other man with his flesh hand. As the two made their way up the steps and into the building, Bucky quietly followed Sam up to some strange area. 

 

“Ah! Gentlemen! Perfect timing!” A heavy, but familiar voice, called out, making the two turn. “There’s someone I’d like you both to meet.” Fury said with a wicked grin, causing Sam to immediately furrow his eyebrows as they now followed the trench coat wearing man. 

 

The comforting territory of a training room calmed Bucky down as he quietly waited on the sidelines for instructions. “Men..” Fury began to speak, but painfully slow. “Meet Natalia.” He directed with his left hand as he stepped aside to reveal a cherry red haired woman fighting a man twice her size in the ring. 

 

“Wait.. what?“ Sam asked in a curious state, as while the flash of red hair threw Bucky into a pool of confusion. 

 

‘ _Natasha?_ ’

 

“ _Natalia Antonia Rogers_. I found her around the time Steve and Peggy’s funeral happened. She’s proven her rank and has shown she can be most lethal.. just like our Nat was.“ The eye patch wearing man said with a hint of love behind his voice that was usually stern. But before the trio of men could discuss anything else, their attention was immediately detoured. 

 

The small framed woman quickly wasted no time wrapping her legs around the man’s waist and flipping him over on to his back, pinning his elbow against the center of it. “Tap out, or I break it.” She cockily, but jokingly spoke to the man who took her serious by smacking a large hand on the mat. The two got up and exchanged grins and laughs, then discussed what time they should train together again. 

 

Stepping out of the ring, she made her way over to the trio of men. Smiling at Fury by tilting her head up some, she raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing me visitors.” Already well aware of who Sam was, her hazel eyes rested on Bucky’s. Soaking in his demeanor along with his distinct features, she began to undo her boxing gloves. “I’m Natalia, but you can call me Nat. Just don’t call me by my middle name... that means I’m usually in trouble with this one right here, and I don’t like that.” She shot a wink at Fury’s direction, which made the often stone solid man crack a smile. “I’ll let you all meet.” 

 

With that being said, Fury disappeared to now let the men ask any type of questions they most likely had. Natalia eyed the two before she chuckled softly. 

 

“Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna say something?” Her ice blue eyes locked with Bucky’s, sending a shiver through every warm vein in his body. 

 

“Forgive him, he’s not feeling right today.” Sam chimed in as he smacked a hand down on Bucky’s flesh shoulder, causing a dry chuckle to come from him. “But.. how come we didn’t know you existed?” Asked Sam as he closely examined the girl, making her grin. “Fury managed to keep me off record, it was my grandpa’s dying wish.” She explained as she began to tie her cherry red hair up. “So if you.. are now existing, since Steve changed the timeline.. then that makes..” Sam paused briefly as Sharon began to walk into view. 

 

“Me her mother.”  The blonde woman said as she draped an arm over Natalia, making her grin. “You ready to go kiddo?” She asked as she angled her head a bit down at Nat, making her shrug. “Actually I’d like to stay and help them train. May I?” The once punk tone now faded into a gentle one, making Sharon grin. “Of course, my love. I’ll go fill out some paperwork with Fury.” She grinned before kissing the top of her head. “Don’t hurt them too bad.” Sharon playfully nudged her, winking at the men before wondering out of the room. 

 

“You.. y-you look so much like Steve.. I don’t understand.” Bucky spoke quietly, or he assumed he did. “I know. The Rogers genetics run strong in the family.” She grinned up at him, before her eyes widened as her focus went directly to Bucky’s arm. “Duuude! I read about your arm in Pa’s entries, it’s way cooler than he described.” She was now clearly geeked out, which caused a soft heat to come to Bucky’s cheeks. “T-thank you. I.. how’re you not bothered by it?” Stepping, or more like completely stumbling and tripping, over his words, he tilted his head some. “Why would I be bothered? It’s literally so fuckin’ cool dude.” She wondered behind him now, her fingertips brushing against the details to the vibranium. “You have to train with me, first.” Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she now slowly walked backwards to the ring, a cocky grin now wide across her face. 

 

“C’mon, Barnes. I’m not fragile.” She coaxed as her eyes followed every movement of his while they stood in the ring. “I will be if I hurt you.” He said, shaking his head some. “Hey, I’ve been through worse.” She nodded at him. A few seconds of silence between the two filled the air before Bucky took in a deep breath. Clenching his metallic fist, he steadied himself as he threw his silver fist. Without hesitation, Natalia caught his fist, making Bucky stumble back some in shock. “Did you just....” He questioned, making her grin. “I did.” She nodded before straightening him up. “Again, James.” 

 

They took their positions now, a devious grin never leaving Natalia’s face. As he went to through another hit, this time with his flesh hand, Natalia’s small frame ducked quickly before locking his hand in hers. With a shift change of movements, he found himself on his knees with the girl holding both hands in a death grip. “I need to get you back into it, Barnes.” She was now peaking her head from beside him, a few strays of her red hair resting on his shoulder from her ponytail. The feel of her soft hair against the bit of his flesh shoulder that was slightly exposed before the skin turned to metal made him shyly shift his eyes away from her. 

 

With a few hours of training and her getting Bucky back into his form, Sam came over to the two who were now just laying in the ring talking to each other. 

 

“So, grandpa really used to stuff newspapers in his shoes to try and make himself taller?” Natalia was now laying on back as she laughed, her body relaxed as Bucky was the same. “Yeah, he did! It never worked though cause I’d always have to tend to his feet after, cause he’d get blisters.” Bucky closed his eyes as they crinkled at the sides, along with his nose as he let out a deep laugh.“Okay, wow. I can’t believe that. That’s just-“ Sam announced his presence by clearing his throat, which made the two sit up. 

 

“Hey Buck, it’s late. They’re closing the building. We should get home.” He spoke gently to Bucky, making the man grin. “Home. With you.” He repeated softly, letting Sam be reassured he remembered. “Let’s go over it right quick, okay bud?” The man asked as he rested his arms against the ropes of the ring as Bucky and Natalia got up. “We live in Brooklyn. You’ve taken me into your home. You’re Sam Wilson.” He called out calmly, making Sam grow bright with joy. “Good job man! That’s my boy!” He cheered some, now pulling Buck into a tight side hug. 

 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” The red haired girl called out of her car window as she drove off, making Bucky grin. 

 

“She reminds me so much of Steve, Sam.” Bucky softly said as his eyes were glued to the window as their car made its way home. “I know man... she reminds me of him too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt motivated to make a new chapter cause Black Widow by Iggy Azalea came on... so lmao!! But as always, comments, feedback, kudos and reads are always so greatly appreciated if you’d like another chapter! Mwah! 🖤


	4. Aren’t you gonna welcome me back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When old enemies surface, it creates a lot of tension and an uneasy Bucky.

‘ _As I sit here writing this.. all I can think about is the way her ice cap blue eyes met mine. The way her body so eloquently moved as she fought. Her grace mixed with the silence of her movements. The deadliness that’s held within someone so petite. The twists of blonde trying to fight its way through her cherry red hair. It’s all making me feel like I’m 17 again in 1940. I don’t understand how it can be possible_ , _but her touch made me feel the crisp, cold air on those nights in Brooklyn when I had to lay in front of the fire for warmth. The cold and the heat mixed together. I just don’t understand._ _  
_

_She touched my arm. Frankly, she was astonished by it. And I didn’t know how to feel about it, because most men or women usually ask me to never touch them with it. Or even at some worst points, they make me take it off. But she didn’t. As we laid in the ring, she asked me questions about it and so delicately would feel the metal. Something about her doing that sent warmth through out the metal, which has never happened before. I don’t understand it.’_

 

 

Signing it with today’s date and time, along with his name, Bucky closed his journal as he sighed softly. Noticing how it was only 5 am and Sam wouldn’t be up yet, he decided to quietly sneak his way into the boys’ joint bathroom. Closing Sam’s door softly, he began to throw his clothes on the floor. Once he was naked, he stepped into the somewhat small feeling shower,  _when it was really just his claustrophobia from being in cryo so much._ \- He calmed once the hot water started to hit his skin, but that didn’t last long once he heard shuffling. 

 

“Did you wrap your arm?” Sam groggily asked, making Bucky peep his head out of the shower. “I-  _no_. ” He admitted after looking back at the wet metal. Sam rubbed his eyes sleepily as he bent down, grabbing a roll of plastic wrap from underneath the sink and a mini hand towel. 

 

“Arm please.” He called out. 

 

The other man opened the curtain some more to give Sam enough room, using his flesh hand to cover himself. James watched him carefully as he dried each and every surface area of his arm, now grinning as he began to wrap the entire thing up in plastic. “Thank you, Sam.” He called out, making his friend grin back. “You ready for breakfast after you’re out?” And with that question being asked, his blue eyes gleamed brightly. “Yes! Can you make those hash brown things today!?  Please?”  Without another word, Sam just chuckled with a nod, making Bucky clap. 

 

Once he was out, the smell of breakfast wrapped him in a comforting hug as he made his way into the kitchen. “Thank you for always making me food. You’ve no idea how appreciated it is.” Ringing out the last bit of his wet hair with his towel, he sat down at the table with the towel now in his lap. Before he could eat, a loud pop noise began to repeatedly go off, causing Bucky to let out a blood curdling scream. Quickly diving on to the floor and disappearing beneath the table as the noise started to repeat itself, Sam crawled towards him. “Hey hey,  breathe. _It’s just fireworks. Breathe, Buck_.”  He repeated in his best soothing tone as he pulled the sobbing man-  _who was now a small, afraid boy in his eyes_ \- into his arms. “You’re not in the field anymore. You’re here with me, in our home. Say it with me, James.” Sam looked down at Bucky, who was now being overtaken by loud sobs and violent shakes. “C’mon, Buck. Say it with me.” Sam calmly called out again. 

 

“ _I...I’m not in the fi-field anymore. I’m h..here with you.._ _in our home._ ”  He managed to murmur out between choked sobs. Repeating the mantra a few more times, Sam gently wiped Bucky’s eyes with his shirt before caressing his cheek after bringing him back to his chest again. “It’s just dumbass kids setting off fireworks. You’re okay.” Sam cooed softly, tucking some of the man’s brown locks behind his ear. “Let’s eat, yeah? We have an outing to do later. Apparently it’s urgent we head to the tower today.” Said Sam as he helped Bucky to his feet, one handing rubbing his bare back as the other stayed clasped with Bucky’s flesh hand. After everything was calmed down, the two shared breakfast together like they usually do, discussing Bucky’s dreams and whatnot. 

 

After cleaning up the fair sized breakfast mess and them getting ready, they arrived back at the Avengers building again. However, before they could even walk any further, the duo was greeted by a frantic Sharon. “Come with me.  Right now.”  With the visible worry stricken across her face, the boys said nothing and let their feet moving quickly behind her speak for them. Once the conference room was in sight, she led them in to find Fury, Rhodey, Carol and Pepper all going through a messy stack of folders and papers. “Somebody care to tell me what’s going on?” The mention of Sam’s sentence caused Fury’s head to peer up. 

 

“Since Steve altered the timeline..” Pepper began to speak for Fury as she rubbed her temples some. “Some things that he, and the rest of the gang once put to rest, are now back.” The strawberry blonde was now walking over to a large computer, the thick tension was now filled with the sound of nails against keys. “ ** _Baron Zemo was never imprisoned._** ” The men’s eyes turned to the large screen that was displayed in front of everyone now as Pepper started to scroll through it. “He’s the new head of HYDRA. And we know this because he recently killed one of our agents.” With that being said, she pulled up a photo of a severely beaten and battered man with a sign duct taped across him. 

 

“ _I hope you all missed me._ ”  Sam and Bucky unintentionally read together in unison. But as he stood there and started to take the photos and news in more, a wash of panic poured over Bucky that was colder than jumping into a frozen lake. The thought of the whole  fucked up union of people who held him as a prisoner of war coming back, scared him more than anything he’s ever gone though.  The fact that these people are somehow back mixed his sadness and anger together, which only created a deadly storm inside of him. 

 

“This is all _his_ fucking fault!” He loudly screamed, slamming his metallic fist into the wall that easily crumbled beneath his knuckles. “ _This is_ _his fault!_ ”  He repeated, his anger only growing deep within him. While everyone else was stunned, Sam wrapped his arms around the man’s plaster dust covered metal arm. “Man, man. Look at me. _This is not the place to have an episode._ ” Sam warned as he used his other hand to hold James’ flesh one. “Calm down, man.  _Please_.”  With the pleading look that filled his beautifully brown doe eyes, Bucky let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding. The soft  ‘wsh.’  noise of his vibranium arm was heard as he gently pulled it away from his companion’s grip. His tall frame slowly turned back to everyone, but his face never made contact to anyone else’s. 

 

“I apologize for my outburst.. I didn’t mean to scare anyone.” His tone was soft, almost that of a small child in trouble for breaking a vase. “S’alright, Barnes. It’s upsetting. We understand you don’t wanna go through _that_ again. So, it infuriated me too. Cause none of us want that for you.” Carol said as she got up from her seat, making her way to him. “You need to try and lay low. You’re safe with Sam. But if you want more protection, let me know and I’ll send myself or agents.” Her calloused hands cupped his cheeks briefly before she turned back to the rest of the people at the table. “Now if you’ll excuse me, my wife and daughter are expecting me back for my girl’s presentation today. But don’t hesitate to call me if you find anything.” With a confirmation nod from Fury, the second blonde disappeared throughout the door. “Cap, if this is as serious as he’s makin’ it out to be, you and Bucky need to leave.” 

 

“ _Leave? Why? So they can find me faster and kill Sam?_ ” 

  

    An infuriated Bucky said back to Fury, making him scoff. “No, but if it delays him finding you and causing a cluster fuck of events _AGAIN_ , it’d be your best option.” 

 

   “I’m not gonna run.” Sam said as he rested his hands on the back of an empty chair. “Well, Captain, what do you plan on doing?” Sharon finally spoke. 

 

    Bucky turned to look at his companion, he shot a look right back before turning his gaze back to Sharon. 

 

   “ _We fight._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAH!!! Why not make it intense already but slow burn it on what’ll happen??? ;) as always, feedback, reads, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated if you’d like another chap!


	5. Warmth within despair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone on edge, Sam and Bucky still manage to uplift each other.

   It had been weeks since the devastating newswas told to the men. Tensions were high, but somehow still manageable. The thought of going back to what - _to_ _who he used to be_ \-  scared him more than he thought it would. For centuries, being mind controlled and tethered along like a puppet on strings, Bucky was thankful to finally be free from that. To live a life with his best friend in a new world he’s yet to get around to discovering. Though there were moments he felt as if he didn’t deserve it, he tried his best to continue living long enough to start enjoying it anyway. Rather it be watching _‘_ _Empire’_ with Sam some days, or listening to music and Sam having to explain to him how music has changed. Then came outings.. boy, did that _intrigue and frighten_   him all at once. For one, sure newer restaurants were beautiful. The change of table shapes, or the way pies are now in refrigerators instead of sitting out all day. It was all new, and pleasant to him, don't get him wrong. But the thing that drove Bucky most insane -  _waste._ How could restaurants throw out food instead of donating it? How could clothing stores throw out bundles and bundles of outfits without donating them? Back in the trenches, men were _lucky_ to even get a slither of bread,  _let alone a new uniform._ So they learned to be grateful. 

 

   But that brings us to tonight. 

 

 

    The two had just finished eating take out for dinner. As Sam went to scrape the remnants of chinese food off his plate, Bucky stood up and trudged over to him. “Sam? _what’re you doing?_ ” He asked as he brought the plate above and away from the trashcan, shaking his head. “You can still eat this, why waste?” He asked, a small bit of concern and curiosity hidden within his voice. “Buck.. you-“ before Sam could finish, Bucky was grumbling loudly as he grabbed a container. “That’s perfectly good food. You can’t just throw it out. You can take it to work with you tomorrow.” He rambled on, making the other man chuckle. “Buck..” called Sam as he moved closer to him, a hand now resting on his flesh forearm. “I’ll take it with me...  _just shh._ ” Sam grinned, making a rare thing happen to Bucky’s face;  _a full smile_.  “You’re a pain, y’know that?” He tried his best to stifle a laugh but failed. Yet his ice cap blue eyes met Sam’s hand, before briefly catching his gaze. “You put the food up, I’m gonna go do some laundry.” He forced a small smile as he delicately removed his arm from Sam’s touch. 

 

    A small warmth coated the inside of his chest as he disappeared into the laundry room, placing his head into his hands. “ _God.._ _you fuckin’ loser. When are you ever gonna not clam up when people touch you?_ ”  Softly cursing himself, he began to move the load of clothes from the washing machine into the dryer. Now closing the door to the dryer, he sighed to himself as he scanned all of the buttons. With quick frustration starting to heat through his veins, he softly breathed in, then out. “Alright, Buck..  Sam literally walked you through this....  _**multiple times.**_ ” A few seconds passed before he finally, and proudly, remembered how to work the unfamiliar machine. “ _**Aha!**_ ”  He triumphed aloud as it turned on, now wiggling his shoulders proudly. 

 

“Hey Buck, what’re you puttin on?” Sam called from a few feet away from the doorway. “Shirts, boxers, and pants.” Sam nodded before wondering into his bedroom then quickly returning with a hamper full of clothes. “You can go get ready for bed, I got this.” Sam said in a gentle tone, nodding his head once more at him. “But I wanna learn how to do it. You shouldn’t have to do everything because your  _102_ year old roommate is clueless.” Bucky scoffed softly in a playful manner as he started to help the other male load the washer before he could protest further. Once the machine was now loaded and on, the two smiled widely at each other before highfiving proudly. “Hey! You used your left arm!” Sam proudly spoke with an even wider grin as he draped his arm across the other man’s shoulders. “I-... it didn’t hurt you,  _did it_? ” He quietly asked as they began to walk to their joint rooms. “No, not at all. _You just stayed in the moment without thinking, so_ _ I’m proud._ ” 

 

‘ _Proud? He’s proud of me?’_ Bucky thought to himself as he stood in his room, Sam still practically tapped to his side. “You gonna be okay?” He asked, clearly wanting to do their nighttime routine now, so Bucky nodded. “Yes, I will be.” A brief silence fell between the two before Bucky gave his roommate the _'go ahead'_ nod.

 

“Today’s date?” 

 

“ _July 16th, 2019._ ” 

 

“Who do you live with?” 

 

“ _Sam Wilson._ ” 

 

“Your name?” 

 

“ _Bucky Barnes._ ” 

 

 

The natural exchange made Sam grin wildly, fully embracing Bucky into a hug. “ _Good job, Buck. Good job._ ” 

 

 

Watching the man walk to his room after they shared their good nights, he grinned to himself after Sam closed his door, but leaving it just ajar enough to keep an ear out for the other male. 

 

 

“ _He’s proud of me... for once, someone’s proud of me.”_ Bucky quietly repeated as he climbed into his ‘California King’ sized bed. 

 

 

For once, sleep was easily achieved. The warmth in his chest and the buzz of hearing _“I’m proud of you.”_ swimming through his head, Bucky’s demons were finally _silenced_ for one night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes! It’s slightly short (I know) but I missed writing/ updating this while I was in my depression funk so here we are! Please do leave kudos, reads and comments (i.e feedback) cause it’s all greatly appreciated more than you know! Mwah! 🖤


	6. Haunting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam starts to feel on edge after a very real feeling night terror, he decides it’s best to have a day off work...
> 
> Or is it?

  ‘ _Bucky! I’m coming!’ Sam calls out as his friend began to fall quickly through the sky. Trying his best to angle his wings to make him fly faster, Sam extends his hand towards a screaming Bucky. ‘Grab my hand! Grab it!’ But right as Bucky does, suddenly his old wingman Riley is flying next to him. ‘You won’t be able to save him. I mean, hell, you couldn’t even save me, Sam.’ His coffee colored eyes flickered over to his used to be wing man, sorrow quickly filling his expression. ‘Riley I-‘ and before Sam could even speak, suddenly Riley’s once smooth skin was now turning into a charcoal shade faster than anything he’s ever seen. ‘ **How could you do this to me Sam!? We were supposed to be a team!’** Riley screamed. _

 

_Right when he believed he could grab Bucky, he suddenly landed smack first on to his feet, his surrounding area now a lustrous orange. ‘Bucky!? BUCKY!’ He panically called out, fear brimming his eyes in the form of tears. But as he saw a group of people, he decided to quickly chase after them. ‘Hey! My friend! Have you seen my friend?’ He repeatedly called, yet the people never turned. ‘Please help me, have you seen-‘ as he grabbed what seemed to be a male by the shoulder, Sam’s touch caused the man to disintegrate into gray ash._

 

_‘Sam..’_

 

_‘Sam..’  A familiar voice began to call out to him, catching his attention._

 

 

   ” **Sam!** ” Bucky called repeatedly as he tried to wake his sweat soaked friend. “Bucky!” Screamed Sam as he darted up in the bed, fear blown eyes matched with tear soaked cheeks. “Hey buddy, I’m here. I’m here.” Buck calmly spoke as he placed both of his hands tightly on the frightened man’s shoulders. “I.. I thought I was in the stone again..” he softly whimpered as he hid his face in his hands, embarrassment starting to creep it’s way up his spine. “I know..I know.” He softly spoke as he began to pull the man into his arms, allowing the cool metal of his arm rest against Sam’s straining back. Even though Sam never wanted to admit it, he struggled with his own ptsd and other clusters of demons. And Bucky knew that, even when Sam refused to admit it. Always taking care of James and nursing him through any nightmare or bad episode, it was almost impossible for him to reciprocate the care... _until now._

 

  “Let’s get you calmed down, yeah?” He gave one final tight squeeze before helping the other broad male up and to his feet. The two walked into their joint bathroom and Buck sat him down on the toilet. Rummaging through the tall single cabinet, he pulled out a washcloth then began to run it underneath the cold water. He squeezed it out some as he softly started to hum the tune to one of the songs he knew Sam liked. Kneeling down now to his level, James started to delicately swipe and dab at the other man’s face - rewarding him with a satisfied sigh. His hand began to travel to the distraught man's neck then chest, the swiping motions still staying gentle. "Thank you..for this." Sam croaked softly as his gaze still stayed glued to the floor like a child who'd just gotten in trouble. "Don't thank me, Sammie." James spoke back as he tossed the washcloth into their hamper before coming back to the other. "I have to. _I'm_ supposed to be the strong one.. but here I am having breakdowns and night sweats." He let out a broken chuckle as he just hung his head back down into his hands. "Sam, just because you're a therapist leader for veterans, and now holding the mantle of Cap, that doesn't mean you don't deserve help every once and awhile." Spoke James as he brought Sam's head up to his tank top cloth covered abdomen, his flesh hand resting on the back of his neck as he allowed the cool metal of his left arm to sooth Sam's still tense back. An easy silence fell between the two men as the comforting intimacy was able to speak for both of them. Sam's arms tightly secured themselves around Bucky's waist, making him smile softly. Eventually Bucky was able to break the silence. 

 

    "What stuck with me the most from my time in Wakanda, was learning that it's okay to ask for help and to be sad. Showing emotions makes us human, bubba." His hands had now started to caress the nape of Sam's neck and shoulders. James' eyes wondered over to the clock above his bed since his door was open, making him pull away slightly from Sam. "It's already five am, do you wanna go ahead and have breakfast?" He asked, making Sam shake his head. "Stay with me.. please?" The other man asked with a pleading tone, which easily made Bucky agree. "I will, but you have to eventually let me make you something to eat." Buck's statement made him nod. However, when the pair got up, James noticed that Sam's boxers were wet. " _Oh bubba.."_ Bucky softly spoke as he tightly held Sam's hands in his own as the other began to sob. "It felt _so real_..I'm so sorry. _I'm sorry. It felt so real._ " Sam repeated through weak sobs, making Bucky 'shush' him. "Let's get a nice shower, and we'll both feel better." With an exchange of head nods, Bucky steadied Sam by allowing him to hold on to his shoulders as he stripped him of the soaked boxers. Following short with his own clothes, he turned on the shower water and waited a few moments for it get warm enough. Helping Sam in first, Bucky got in behind him. Taking a clean washcloth, Buck grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather it underneath the water. Starting to scrub Sam's arms and underneath them, he went down his toned stomach and now between his legs. Even though other men would make a large, unnecessary deal out of this - Bucky didn't. These shared moments of intimacy made him thankful, and somewhat proud that he was able to crack a wall not only within himself, but _within Sam as well._ Washing the other off now, he grinned as he briefly swiped his flesh thumb across Sam's cheek once he was finished. "All done, bubba." 

 

     When Bucky went to go wash himself, he was met with a hand interfering before he could start. "Let me?" Sam asked, making him chuckle softly. "Are you sure?" But the only thing he was met with was a quiet nod. Sam's soft hands were a nice change from Bucky's own calloused ones which made a pleasant soft sound come from him. Once Sam came back up from between Bucky's legs, he turned the broad muscled male around. After scrubbing his back, he moved out of the way to let Bucky wash himself off. "Thank you, Sammie." He cooed softly in a praising tone back at him, tittering softly as he saw Sam's eyes playfully roll. Once the males finally finished their joint shower and drying each other off, Buck noticed the time had passed further. "Today should be an off day. But if we get called, I'll take your place 'cause you need a break." He called as he started to make his way downstairs knowing he'd shortly be hearing the sound of footsteps any second. "Y'know damn well we're a team." Sam responded in the tone of a scoff as he dramatically placed a hand across his chest, making Buck titter to himself again. The rest of the morning seemingly breezed by as the two stayed dawdled up in pajamas all day. Days like this were such a refresher for the men and made them feel more thankful to have even lived long enough to see days like these. Despite the horrific start to the morning for the duo, the two made up their own ways to make the day better. Including eating more, _because fuck worrying about weight_ , watching the cheesiest films on the television, and even cuddling up together to nap. 

 

   As the two lay askew on the sofa from their third nap of the day, Bucky was awoke to the sound of knocks on the door. Being heedful of his movements to not wake the other, he made his way to the door and opened it, revealing a tall woman with a pixie cut that suited her face, and even making her sunshine blonde hair seem brighter. "Carol? Why're you here?" Calmly moving out into the hallway and delicately shutting the door in hopes to hush any sounds. "Sam's had quite the morning today, so speak with that in mind." He told the equally broad woman before him. "Fury found an update." She paused, but then continue after he gestured for her to. "Zemo's gone off grid, but Maria and Hill picked up movement from Sokovia. And before you say anything, I'm very aware it sounds like nothing, but the last time he was in Sokovia was when-" 

 

" _When he was searching for super soldiers._ " Bucky impassively called out to her, making her nod. "Yes, exactly. And I know today is an off day for you both, but I need at least one of you to come in so Fury, myself, and Hill can all go over everything." She stuffed her hands into her brown leather jacket pockets as a sign she was patiently waiting for him to go gather what he needed. "I'll go get dressed." 

 

 

    Dressing himself up in his usual attire of a black shirt with matching with black jeans and boots, Bucky then turned to his coat hanger to grab his black bomber jacket. Being cautiously heedful of his movements again, he began to write on their white board. Meeting Carol back out in the hallway after locking the door behind him, he nodded with a small sigh. "Let's go get this over with." 

 

   Arriving at the Avengers tower, it wasn't long before the duo made their way upstairs to the office where they were soon met by the others. "Mr.Barnes, good afternoon." Fury's voice remarked from across the room. As he went to respond back, he was caught off guard by his very own gaze finally realizing who was next to Fury. _Natalia._ Her cardinal red hair was in a single french braid as she stood in fitting dark blue jeans, a cloud gray tank top with a black hoodie wrapped around her waist and finished off with a pair of black vans decorated with skeleton toes. Such a simple outfit caused Bucky's breath to get caught in his throat, more severely now as her ice cap blue eyes finally found his own. "Hi, James." Her velvet voice hit his ears as she strolled over to him, a beige file in hand. "Let's catch you up on everything." A simper look across her features as they sat down at the table. 

 

 

  ---------- 

 

    Meanwhile, back at the house, Sam had finally awoken to find himself alone. Jolting up, he went to go look for Buck but the large writing on the white board caught his eyes. 

 

      _'They needed someone to come in, and I told you I would. Be home later. xx - B.B'_

 

"This motherfucker!" Sam groaned loudly as he trudged into his room to get dressed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reads, kudos, and comments are always greatly appreciated 🖤


	7. Devil At My Doorstep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a simple meeting at the tower to discuss mission details and newcomers, turned into a hellacious day Bucky nor Sam themselves thought would happen.

 

 

 

 

 

      "So how are we gonna go about this?" Bucky asked as he reclined back in his chair some, running a hand through his chestnut hair before deciding he needed a ponytail holder. "I know it's pushing it, by a long shot, but we really need to try to wait to trail him." Carol replied back to him, which made Nat's head come up from being deep within an information file. "But what if he's planning something that could horribly wrong? Why would we wait on something like this?" She questioned as she somehow sensed Buck's need, her diminutive sized hand now holding a satiny pink colored scrunchie in his general direction without her head ever turning. " _Thanks._ " He whispered with a tone of gratitude and somewhat amazement at how she just...knew. "Rogers, you forget he's dangerous. You've heard the stories of the dangerous lengths he went to before when he practically tore Steve and Tony apart." Carol's remark made Natalia nod her head that followed short after a sigh. "I'm aware of that. But I can't risk us letting people, innocent people, get hurt again. That goes for Bucky too. That guy was a fuckin' lunatic who took advantage of Bucky trying to get better." With the woman coming to his defense out of nowhere, it caused him to shift in his seat some. Yeah, he was used to people being protective or speaking up about his needs, but this? It was.. different. It was the same feeling he'd get whenever Steve used to do it, and now when Sam would as well.  _What exactly was he starting to feel?_ James sat back up in his seat, now adjusting his broad shoulders. "Nat, I appreciate your concern about me, but I can handle myself." He stated plainly, making the woman turn her gaze now, _(finally)_. "You might think that James, but it's always good to have backup. Especially when you're trying to make a life for yourself out of nothing." There was obvious emotion behind her voice when she neared the end of her sentence, but no one addressed it. Which was even more better for Natalia, because emotions have never been her strong suit without them completely scaring her away. Collectively, most would probably say it runs in the family. "Let's focus." Chimed Carol as she lowkey called out Bucky for starting to eye Natalia longer than usual, which worked because his attention was now back to the holograms of locations behind Carol. "There's some news I need to tell you, Barnes." The blonde briefly paused as she placed her palms on down on the table, making him shift in his seat yet again. "We took in a man last night who claims to be apart of Zemo's plan." She simply stated, making James nearly fall out of his seat. When things couldn't possibly get more tense, the gang was greeted by a very irritated Maria. "My love, did you get anything out of him?" The tall blonde turned to her wife as she shook her head. "I didn't. Shortly after I had left to change shifts with Agent Hill, she called for backup because he apparently had a cyanide pill hidden in place of a tooth." With the conversations now on going, Bucky's veins began to fill with fear until a certain sentence brought him out of his thoughts. 

  "Agent Hill and I both sat and watched the recording as paramedics took him, and the last thing he said was something about heads." The woman spoke as she took a seat at the head of the table next to Carol, rubbing her temples. And almost like he was falling off the train and back into the snow, chills coursed up his spine. " _Cut off one head, two more shall take it's place."_ His eyes slid shut after he called that response out, memories flooding his brain of all the years he suffered at the hands of his merciless captors. Nearly every time he thought he finally had a life of his own and things were finally starting to work themselves out, matters like this have to go and happen. Natalia started to notice the anxiety build up across his face just from one quick glance at him, so she gently put her hand across his metallic one. The plates within the makeup of his arm moving from the change in weight caused him to open his eyes. "You still with us?" Her velvet tone of voice fell to his ears, making him flash a small smile towards her. "Always." She nodded before her slender frame got up, now matching Carol's earlier position. "Since my grandfather was an actual idiot and created a mess, I should be the one to fix it." Her response overly saturated in determination practically caused the room to go deaf in silence. "I reject your request, Rogers." Carol immediately said, causing an unpleasant reaction from Natalia. "With all due respect, Captain, but this is my area. The only other person who knows as much as I do, is my mother." She protested, somehow still keeping her composure calm although her voice shook with annoyance. "You do not do anything until we're able to bring in our recruits. You do so much as anything to jeopardize this, you'll be suspended." By now Carol was stood fully back up, her features stern. Bucky sat up in his seat, his flesh hand now gently pulling on Natalia's wrist. _'Don't.'_ Bucky's eyes pleaded and spoke for him instead, causing Natalia to finally sit. "I know this is tough for you, Rogers. It's bringing up a lot of emotions for everyone. But the best way to stay safe is by being rational." Carol smacked a hand down on to the woman's shoulder, making the other sigh. The woman now leaned down, simpering as she arched an eyebrow. "And besides, I can always photon blast them into next year." Natalia's stern face cracked into a grin as she snickered. "Yeah yeah, Danvers, Yeah yeah." 

  After being dismissed from the meeting, Bucky checked the time on the wall but his attention didn't linger long enough to catch the time due to a familiar voice. "Y'know, we should see about getting you a phone." He turned with a chuckle, meeting Natalia's warm gaze. "Ah, I wouldn't know how to work it even if I were offered a million dollars." His comment earned him a pleasant giggle from the petite woman. Before the moment could go any other sort of direction between the pair, Sam trudged over to the pair. "Why'd you leave the house alone? Do YOU even know what could've happened to you?" Clearly more concern than annoyance across his face, Sam just shook his head. "Sam, I'm alright. I left with Carol. I was-" Hearing the nervous sigh come from him, just gazed down to the ground before closing his eyes for a few seconds. "You're right. I shouldn't have worried you like that, and I'm sorry." He admitted, making Sam rub his hands across his face. "Just..be safe. That's all I want." The two nodded at each other. 

"Barnes!" Fury boomed as his broad frame was practically gliding over to the three now, making Natalia curiously turn on her heels. "Wilson, glad you're here." He nodded, now gesturing with his head for them to follow him. "Our recruits just touched down, and they need to meet their leader." He wiggled a brow as he tucked his hands together behind his back while walking. Now back in the conference room, stood a fairly immense group of people. 

_A woman with shoulder length midnight black hair who stood at a fairly tall height with peach undertone skin, another woman but with wine red hair that seemed even brighter with a medium skin tone, a small black boy with coffee toned hair staying next to a towering golden haired man with skin that was almost quite a match to Bucky's very own, another broodingly tall man with beautiful melanin that matched the other boy's, a shaved head man sat in a wheelchair, a man with blue furry skin stayed closely to him._

The amount of new people was almost unbelievable and shocking all at once. So many superheros together in one place was always interesting to James as his small world only consisted of Sam, T'challa, Peter Parker, and a few other Avengers.  _But this? This was an indicator that his world was about to get a whole lot bigger._ "These are a few people Danvers and myself recruited with a little bit more on the way." The room was barren of sound as everyone listened to Fury speak. "We have a few X-Men who have been gracious enough to come all this way and hear us out in case things are more serious than we thought." He continued on, but suddenly the small boy started to shift anxiously, now clearing his throat. "Something... _something doesn't feel right."_ He called as he started to rub the back of his neck. The man who was near him started to shift as well, along with the woman with pixie cut hair. "Guys..something isn't-" When the other two confirmed, a loud shriek of an alarm begin to go off, causing the tone of color in the room to turn bright red. "Hill! What's going on?!" Fury shouted into his walkie attached to his shoulder, a static response quickly coming in. "Something, _someone_ , just broke in. A window was burst and-" Her end was cut as a quick few seconds of stillness fell, making Bucky look over his shoulder. A black helicopter was flew up, now stopping two masked men hung in the back with large semi automatic guns. " **EVERYBODY DOWN!** " Bucky screamed as loud as he could, the fire of bullets going off like fireworks from hell behind him. Tackling Sam to the floor with all his might as everyone hid the best they could. " _You_ stay down, you hear me? Your suit is at home!" Panted Bucky, his eyes frantically looking around for something to stop the rapid fire. And almost as if his mind were read, the tall woman with jet black hair stood. Her once feminine form was now swiftly changing into a dark shade of green along with her hair, towering almost even taller than before. A booming, monstrous roar was heard as she rapidly made her way towards the window, now leaping out and into the helicopter. As it twirled down, Bucky quickly got up with Sam glued to his side, Natalia now appearing again. "We need to suit up, now." She retorted, making the men nod. Her small frame knocked twice on the wall in half beats, allowing it to open. Once it swung open, before their eyes was a falcon suit that was now blue and white with a generously sized white star across the chest along with the shield. Bucky's side was a maroon and white suit with a missing sleeve to sport off his metallic arm along with two black and gold vibranium claw shields (thanks T'challa). "Suit up as fast as you can." A thick English accent called out to everyone. 

Once they were all suited up, they made their way down to the lower levels of the tower to be greeted by the one and only - _Zemo._ "Sergeant Barnes! Did you miss me?" His heavy Sokovian accent matching with the cockiness in his expression was nearly making James sick to his stomach. The man was surrounded by a group of scruffy looking minions. "None of us did you son of a bitch." Sam called, now making his way to the front of the group followed by Natalia. Her suit was fitting, but _not in a sexual manner_ , the waist line was crimson red as it came up her abdomen and between her breasts to form a large black widow symbol. "I see Captain Rogers created a very different timeline." His lips curled into a smirk as he eyed Natalia, making her step forward in front of Sam now. Despite the small stature, her entire body had determination and bravery coursing through it. "Tell me, how does it feel knowing your grandfather so selfishly left behind his own best friend..and now, nearly undone everything he fixed?" He questioned as her hands tightly began to form fists. To the naked eye, you just saw her fists forming and the leather fingerless gloves creasing - But to Bucky, he could practically hear the leather shift in her fists from her rage. "We don't wanna kill you,  _but we will."_ She easily retorted, making him snicker. "I've lost my patience. Bring me the asset." With a shift of his hand, the men began to charge. With all different forms of weapons firing off or being flashed, Sam called out loudly. "Get Bucky OUT of here now!" The man in the wheelchair heard this and called out to the red head. 

"Jean, get us back up in to the building, quickly." He commanded, making her nod as she levitated Bucky over to her. "What the hell?!" He shrieked, not being able to process anything as he was rapidly flying up and through the air, compared to the man just so calmly relaxed in his chair. Once they landed in side, he turned to her. "Go back down there and protect the others, I have Barnes." He nodded, the woman then leaped back out the window. "Who the hell are you and who the hell was that?" He responded between breathless pants, making the man raise his gaze to his own. "My name is Charles Xavier, that was Jean Grey." Bucky nodded as he now focused his attention more on trying to calm his rapid heart. He walked towards the edge with Charles behind him, the two looking down. "I need to be down there! They can't get slaughtered because of me." He tried to the best of his might to sound together, but his voice cracked at the mention of his only friends  _leaving him too._ As he turned to leave, he was greeted by a group of four men. 

" _Let's make this easy on everyone, soldat."_ One spoke to him in their mother tongue, making him turn his head in disgust as memories flooded back of him being viciously beaten into submission, the murders of innocents. Fighting off his breathing getting caught in his throat, he turned his head back as he flicked his flesh arm, making the claw shield shift and click open. " _No."_ He boomed back in their language, and as everyone went to fight, a fire toned light filled the room. They all shifted their heads to see Jean levitating, her eyes a bright ember shade as her hair started to flow upwards as if she were in space. A minion aimed his gun at her, but she held out her hand and slowly turned it into a fist. Bucky watched in fear, shock, curiosity, and amazement rolled all into one blanket as the man's gun crumbled before him. Jean brought out her other hand and swiftly flung them all out of the window, making James cringe as he heard how they all violently smacked the concrete. "Thanks, Jean." He replied, she half nodded her head in response to him. "Professor, they cleared all the thugs on ground level, but no one can find Zemo. And for whatever reason, I can't read him." She said, making Charles furrow his eyebrows. "Perhaps I can find him, but I need to check on the rest first to make sure they're all accounted for." He answered, she nodded in one motion again. "James, your friends are alright. They'll just be walking away with minor cuts and bruises." Her response made him cock an eyebrow at her. "I didn't say anything to you." 

"You didn't have to, she can read your mind. As we both can." 

A small 'oh' was sighed out by him, his gaze turning to the elevator as the sound of other present heartbeats grew louder. The silver doors revealed everyone from earlier still in tact, just battered up. "Sam! Sam!" He repeated as he jogged over to the other male still accompanied by Natalia. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bucky by now detached the shield to brush his hands over Sam's features as if he were a mother hen and Sam was his small hen. "Yeah, y-yeah." He winced, gently removing Bucky's hands from his cheeks. "I'm fine." He replied as he noticed James' attention turn to Nat, his head down some to meet her eyes. " _Hi."_ Her tone was rasped as she sported a tired grin even though her mouth and neck were covered in dried and fresh blood. "We need to go home, and get cleaned." He spoke, and the woman took that as her cue to leave before she was stopped by a firm grasp on her wrist. 

"I said.. _we."_ He repeated, firmer this time. The corner of Natalia's mouth tugged into a half smile. 

- 

Back at the duo's house, Sam and Bucky were now cleaned and in the kitchen making dinner as Nat was in the shower. "You know, she has her own home to go to and I don't wanna be the reason Sharon panics when her daughter hasn't checked in." He spoke, but careful of his tone as he didn't want to risk her hearing and getting offended. "Sam, she put her life on the line for me today. And she spoke for me multiple times in the meeting earlier this morning. Us giving her a shower and home cooked meal is the least we could do." He replied back as he started to set up the table, placing three plates on it, _finally instead of two._ Their slight bickering was ceased a small sound of a throat being cleared was heard. The men both turned around to find Natalia dressed in Bucky's soft beige 'New York' shirt, and what he assumed that once were a pair of Sam's basketball shorts now turned into fitting shorts for herself. "Thank you, both of you, for this but I should get back to my apartment now." She responded, making Bucky shake his head. "Nat, you made a choice to fight for me today, this is the least myself and Sam could do. Because believe it or not, not everyone likes sticking up for an ex assassin super soldier." He chuckled, shaking his head a bit. 

After they ate, Sam was fast in bed contrary to Natalia and James both still being awake. "I managed to put a tracker on one of his thugs. The chip was engraved on the edge of my knife and now it should hopefully be still stuck in his arm." She said as she was somehow pulling up coordinates on Sam's regular every day Macbook as she rested on the floor. With her back propped against the sofa, she was beside Bucky's legs as he was going through files he managed to keep from his and Steve's old apartment. "Good." He retorted with a hint of snarkiness, making her softly chuckle. "I found them." She responded, her slender frame easily sliding up by his now. Leaning her frame against him as she placed the laptop gently in his lap. "Jersey. Why Jersey?" She questioned, the warmth of her body was now tangled with his from how close she was. "The birth of America himself." He blankly responded back, trying to ignore the swarm of bitterness and hurt that crept it's ugly way into his mind. "That makes sense." She nodded, but seeing as the topic was making him feel a certain way, she took both the file and the laptop. "No more work." She grinned as she went and placed the items on the kitchen table. "Seeing as it's 3:43 in the morning now, and I'm short of cash, I'm stealing your sofa for the night." Natalia chuckled as she sat back down next to him, making him smile down at his hands. "That's fine by me. But, I don't think I'm gonna sleep much. So just be ready for any bumps in the night." He chuckled at himself, due to mainly how awkwardly shy he was starting to feel. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I will either." Her dainty hand was now grabbing towards the tv remote, and turning it on. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and threw it over her legs as she started to flick through channels. Trying to ignore the awkward silence and the sudden distance between the two on the sofa, Nat got up and and plopped down next to him. The space finally being filled between them, making Bucky's wonder over to her face without completely turning his gaze. Watching the woman who was once dressed in an all black suit and kicking ass hours ago, now try to fight her heavy eyelids made him softly grin. 

Taking a leap of faith, or more of a deep breath, Bucky draped his metal arm across the back of the sofa, inches away from the crook of her neck. Before he knew it, she laid her head full of red hair into his lap. The thought 'what the fuck do I do now?' repeated in his head before he finally just pushed the thought out. Considerate enough to not wake her, he dropped the blanket from her body as he lifted her bridal style into his arms. The weight of her thighs on his metal arm caused his plates to shift slightly, but thankfully she was deep asleep. Softly kicking his bedroom door shut, he placed her into his bed in a benign motion. The easy shades of pink forming on her cheeks, the way her hair surrounded her face, and the fact she looked somehow smaller in his bed made him quietly chuckle to himself. After he covered her up, he went over to his love seat and sat down. Hoisting his legs up, he positioned himself to where he was somehow laying down. He crossed his muscular arms across his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. 

Seconds felt like hours but he was able to finally close his eyes and drift off as he started to imagine the lullaby Sarah used to sing to him and Steve as small boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by far, i think this was my most favorite chapter to write besides 'Haunting'!! i really hope you all enjoyed! so don't forget to leave a read throughout more chaps if you're new here, a kudos and a comment and maybe even ideas for what you'd like to see next because i do deeply love the feedback! till next time..mwah <33


	8. Oh, how times have changed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buried emotions finally come to the surface after a long day of talking about the new 21st century.

    

         Daylight shined brightly through the blinds, making Bucky groan softly. ' _Why am I so uncomfortable?_ ' He thought as he sat up slowly, feeling as if his bones were creaking. That's when he remembered - _Natalia._ Looking over at his bed, he realized it was now lacking in body shape. He got up and wondered over to where he laid her, only to be greeted with a note. ' _Left early cause I didn't wanna overstay my welcome. I also washed the pj's you both let me borrow. See you 2 at work. - N.R. x'_ He grinned softly to himself before just shaking his head as his eyes scanned over how beautifully written every word was on the note. He set the piece of paper down and decided to get dressed. Instead of his usual dull black, his decision was made on a maroon henley that stopped at the crease of his arms, dark blue jeans that flattered his thighs, finished off with his favorite pair of black boots. He tried to resist them, but he just couldn't, they were too comfortable. With considerately quiet footsteps, he made his way into their joint bathroom and began to brush his teeth. Simultaneously brushing his teeth with his left arm, his flesh hand opened one of their drawers and he pulled out the same scrunchie he still had from Natalia. Now finishing brushing his teeth and washing his mouth out, Bucky started to brush out his hair. Now parting it, he took the upper parted half and styled it into a bun while leaving the back down still. After turning off the bathroom light, he put his watch on his flesh wrist, securing it tight enough so it wouldn't fall off. Benignly walking to the kitchen, he repeated their usual if one of the two had to go anywhere. ' _Gone out for a wonder, don't worry please. I just wanna walk around for a bit. x'_ He wrote before leaving. With the door locked behind him, Bucky began to make his way outside. The warmth of the New York air politely greeted him, which made him inhale softly before exhaling. Bucky opened his eyes back up before deciding to walk to his left. Following on pure instinct and curiosity at the point, Bucky now found himself in the downtown area of New York. The small shops, delis or small restaurants, the occasional store here and there. He smiled to himself as it all dug up familiar feelings he used to feel when he was seventeen. The sound of children running and playing in the streets behind him made his heart flutter in his chest. It truly was like how life used to be. As he began to start walking again, a small voice from behind him caught his attention. 

 

 " _Mr. Bucky sir?_ " 

 

  He turned to see a small girl around eight or nine nervously smiling up at him. "Yes?" He answered with a softhearted tone, now kneeling down to her level. "Do people pick on you for your arm?" She asked, a bit of sadness behind her tone, making his eyebrows crease as he tilted his head to the side some. " 'Cause kids at my school bully me for my leg sometimes and it makes me sad." She finally confessed to him as he watched her little hands point to her left leg. The area of where the faux skin started matched her own as it ran down to her foot, which turned into metal that disappeared into her shoe. His eyes met hers again as he took her dainty hand into his metal one, smiling as he saw her own expression change as she felt the movements of his metal adjusting to the weight of her hand. "People see my arm before they see me. Sometimes you have people, like you," He paused to gently poke her cheek with his flesh finger. "Who don't mind it, and treat it like a regular ole' arm. Then, you got meanies at your school who pick on you..because they don't understand." He replied, his eyes creasing at the sides as he smiled wider when the little one giggled. "We're different, and that makes us unique. I'd rather have this nice, shiny arm than look like every other boy. Plus it makes me cool, right?" He whispered, laughing along with her now. The two were brought out of their moment by a more deeper female voice that was quickly approaching behind him. "Harper! What'd I tell you about wonderin' off?" She called as she swiveled in front of Bucky, now leaning down towards the girl. "Sorry auntie Talia." She pouted as her small frame was hoisted into the woman's arms. Now turning to apologize to him, Bucky nearly choked on his spit when he realized who it was. "Natalia?" He questioned, making her slowly grin. "Hiya Buck! What're you doing in this part of town?" She asked as she brushed some loose strands out of the small girl's face. "I just wanted to wander around for a little. Y'know, get out of the house." He confessed, a nervous chuckle falling from his throat as he eyed her outfit. A pink shirt that stopped just above her bellybutton, denim shorts that hugged her thighs and a plain pair of white vans. Slowly loosing himself in how soft her tan skin looked, he was finally able to focus when she cleared her throat. "Thank you for letting me sleep over last night. It was appreciated." She said with a smile that never seemed to have left her face, making him nod. "Uh yeah, yeah. It's no problem at all y'know." He answered back. "And sorry for Harper, Demi and I were trying to order some food and I guess she just got excited when she saw one of my friends, huh little nugget?" She turned her attention to the little girl, tickling at her tummy as the two shared a giggle. "You're more than welcome to join Demi and I if you'd like." She offered, making a small tone of pink come to his cheeks. "I uh.. um-" Interrupted by Harper pleading, he grinned at her. "Of course. I'd love to." The two nodded at each other before he followed beside them both, he was then greeted by a breathtaking indigenous woman with midnight black hair down between her shoulder blades who's toffee colored skin held the sunlight perfectly.  _My god,_ _I love women,_ he thought as he sat down at the picnic table. Looking over to his side as he saw the small girl wiggle closely to him, she shyly giggled behind her hand up at him, making his nose and eyes crinkle as he smiled widely down at her. "We have lotsa sandwiches and chips and other things, so help yourself." The woman nodded in his direction as she was more focused on finding her sandwich, Natalia doing the same. 

 

  After the group finished their food, they were now walking Demi and her mini me back home. Patiently waiting for the two women down the steps, Natalia and Demi were at the top talking as Harper toddled inside from exhaustion. Once they were done talking and Demi went inside, Nat came back down the steps and jumped instead of walking down the last one. Bucky laughed as he raised an eyebrow. "So, what now?" She asked, her royal blue eyes scanning up his features and to his face. Somehow, this one single woman was able to make Bucky's tall, alpha frame feel so.. slight. And only from just looking at him. "Um.. it's up to you." He answered, shrugging a bit. He was taken aback some as she hooked her arm through his left one, her other hand resting on the wrist of his metallic one. "I say we go to this cute vintage store, it's not that far from here." She stated, making him chuckle as they started to walk again. "So I have to ask, but it's okay if you don't wanna answer, but I feel like you're kinda answering if you don't." 

 

"Oh my god, what Natalia?" He interrupts with a chuckle, shaking his head as they keep their walking pace at ease.

 

  "What have you learned about this century so far? I get it if you don't wanna answer cause I know the topic can make you insecure sometimes." Natalia said, making him sigh softly. "There's still so much I haven't learned yet. Steve promised me he'd show me all these certain things, but I mean look at how that worked out." He dryly chuckled before his eyebrows creased. "But now I have Sam to teach me. Even though I still question certain things, he does the best he can." He grins to himself at the thought of his friend, his heart beating in appreciation. "What about your love life? Gotten any lately?" She questioned with a playful tone, making blood rush to Bucky's ears. 

 

  "Excuse me?" 

 

 "You heard me Barnes. Have you gotten any? Y'know, sex?" 

 

 The statement made him nearly want to collapse into the ground before he just shyly shook his head. “I haven’t since I was seventeen. It’s all changed hasn’t it?” He asked with a chuckle, earning him a laugh from Nat as they stepped into a small shop. “I guess you could say it has.” She commented with a soft snort as she led him over to the dress section. "I mean there's vibrators, handcuffs, dominatrixes-“

 

"Alright, alright Nat." He threw his hands up in defeat as he shyly smiled, his cheeks burning at all of these unknown words that tugged an emotion out of him he didn't know he had. A satisfied expression was plastered across her face as she made a small 'hm' noise. Watching how quickly she was able to go through clothes for herself, she then dragged Bucky over to the men's section, making him groan. Despite being 102 on the outside, he still felt 17 on the inside at the thought of shopping since it was always a pain in the ass for him. "Buck! Look!" Nat gasped, a loud laugh coming from her as she held up what looked like suspenders. "I'm making you get these!" She cackled, throwing them over his shoulders as he now became the designated clothes carrier. 

 

 Once the two, well more like Natalia, found enough clothes for both of them, they went over to the changing rooms. "Alright, we both come out once we're done with each outfit cause' opinions are much needed when shopping." She said as he stood in the doorway of her room, nodding before going over to his own room. When he saw the first outfit for himself, he just shook his head in response. "Fuckin' really Nat?" He mumbled. Once dressed, he stared back at himself in confusion.  _A black turtle neck with a mustard yellow velvet jacket and black slacks._ "Alright Barnes! You ready?" She chirped, making him groan. "As I'll ever be." He responded. The two stepped out of their rooms at the same time, the man immediately gasped aloud too quick for him to catch it. Before him, Natalia stood in a soft milky white summer dress that showed off her thighs proudly along with her collarbones, the low collar of the dress hugged her breasts. "Y-you..you.." 

 

She frowned. "It's bad isn't it?" 

 

He shook his head quickly, his eyes wondering down to the floor to stare at his feet. "You look amazing, Nat." He finally confessed, making her beam with a lighthearted giggle. "Thank you, but that's kinda hard to believe when you won't look at me." She playfully nudged his flesh arm, making him look back at her now. “Should I buy it?” She asked with a slight tilt of her head as she now turned them both to the even larger mirror that was outside the fitting rooms. He looked at the two in the mirror, noting the height difference brought him comfort since he was always bigger than Steve before the serum. Watching Natalia turn to the side and view herself from different angles made him cackle. “You look fine. I promise.” She stopped and stared back at him in the mirror, smiling slowly. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

 

“Now go. We have lots more to try on.” She gestured her polished deep maroon red nails at him to go back into his changing room, making him chuckle. Once the two had tried on what seemed like many outfits, they finally came out in their last ones together. If he thought he was horrible at hiding that funny feeling when he saw her, he definitely knew he was now. There she stood in a red short sleeved shirt with white flowers patterned across it that was neatly tucked into her a-lined skirt that was supported by a light caramel brown belt. Without saying anything, she turned the two to the large mirror outside the room, while Natalia was busy seeing if the outfit flattered her, Bucky scanned over his own. A grey long sleeve with slacks that matched the same color of Nat's skirt, and his suspenders resting at his hips since he didn't feel like pulling them up. The man started to find himself drowning in his thoughts about what his life would be like if he met Nat around the same time he did Steve, if he wasn't drafted, _everything that could've happened._ While to himself he thought he was still present, but Nat looked over and up at him, bringing her dainty hand to his metal one. As the plates shifted in his hand and all the way through his metal arm, he slowly came back into focus. "You with me, Buck?" Her soft, velvet like voice was a near echo before he started to fully focus. "Yeah..yeah I'm okay." He nodded softly at her. She smiled in response, still keeping her hand in his metallic one. "I say we look pretty bangin'." The woman giggled to herself, swaying her hips some to make the skirt flow around her. With his common sense shutting off, he took her other hand in his flesh one and began to dance with her. A loud laugh erupted from the girl, only encouraging his actions. Spinning her around to where her back was pressed to his front, the two finally stopped since they didn't wanna get kicked out from the store. A breathlessly laughing Natalia grinned at him through the mirror as her hands rested on his arms that lay securely wrapped around her. "We should really, really pay for all these and get you home to Sam." She patted his arms gently as a sign for him to let her go, and he did. 

The two briefly went back to change into the attire they came to the store in, now leaving with bags full of clothes. "You really didn't have to buy my stuff, Nat." He finally confessed as they were walking down the street, each holding two fair sized shopping bags. And suddenly word vomit washed over him before he could even make sense of himself. "And I don't wanna go home. I'm always home with Sam because everyone doesn't let me out much. I feel like a kid again and as much as I appreciate everyone being so worried, I wanna explore things. I wanna get out. I wanna-" Nat shushed him with a small finger to his lips, her eyes focused on his as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Then we can have a sleepover at my place. I don't live very far." She responded, making him just nod again. The two started to walk towards her home, bypassing where Sam and himself lived, turning down a little cubbyhole into a street of apartments. The feeling of Déjà vu began to stir within the depths of the man's stomach before he finally blurted out. "Steve.. _Steve._ " He repeated, ghostly following Nat inside and now dropping his bag on her floor. Taking long strides over to the window, he noticed the building ledge that was slightly higher. " _Fury._ " He called out, pointing to an armchair in the corner next to a bookshelf. "Buck?" She questioned as she sat her bag on the sofa, making her way to him. "I've been here.." He furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around, taking everything in. "I shot Fury, from that ledge." He pointed with his flesh hand, swallowing harshly. "Hey hey hey, breathe." She took his cheeks into her delicate hands, her thumbs rubbing over his stubble. "You're remembering something, it may not be good, but it's something." She cooed at him as she watched how his eyes slid shut, his labored breathing steadying itself now. "You're okay..I got you." She repeated twice in a gentle tone, pulling him down to her level and tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. The smell of vanilla mixed with honey overcame him as he hid his face in the crook of her neck. A few minutes passed of the two staying that way before Nat pulled away, still keeping her arms around his neck. "Let's order some dinner, and you can pick a movie on Netflix." Her fingers were threading through the bit of his hair that was resting on his neck. He nodded before being led over to the couch, Natalia now showing him how to pull up the Netflix app and whatnot on the tv. The woman disappeared briefly before coming back, dressed in a black thinned strapped cami top that exposed her stomach slightly and a pair of light grey boxers that snugly fit her. "What would you be in the mood for?" She questioned, making him snap his head up from staring at her thighs. "Uh, you can pick. I'm not picky at all." He nervously chuckled and prayed she didn't realize how lost in thought he was at staring at her thighs. Still aimlessly looking through Netflix, he eventually settled on a show called Stranger Things. Nat squealed softly in delight as she plopped down next to him. "You'll love this show. It's very scifi and slight horror a little bit." He looked over at her as she flipped through the menus, her hair resting perfectly on her shoulder only made him wanna bury his face back into it. "Ah! Have you had Indian food yet?" She asked as she held up a very decorative menu. "I haven't actually. Is it any good?" He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"It is! But how good are you with spicy food?" 

"I don't quite know. But I can't say I'm not intrigued. So, can we have that?" 

"We most certainly can." 

 

With a nod of her head, she started to dial the number to the restaurant. So engrossed in how she moved her strawberry tinted lips and the way dimples would softly form as she laughed or held her mouth a certain way, he couldn't believe how someone like her could exist in his orbit. Once she hung up, she turned back to him with a breathtaking smile. "They'll be here in ten minutes." He nodded. "Can I get you anything? Water? A beer?" She asked as she placed her hand on his knee in the process of getting up. "A beer sounds great, actually." He flashed a smile at her before she turned away, his eyes traveling directly down to her ass. He scolded himself.  _Stop acting like you're a teenager again, James. Jesus,_ he thought. By now when she had came back, he noticed the small sheen of her purple and gold belly button piercing. "Y'know, I was actually gonna ask you something again." She sat back down with their two beers but handing them to him so he could use his metal arm to crack the caps off. "Go ahead." He responded, taking a swig of the alcohol. 

"Why haven't you had sex yet?" 

 

The question caused him to loudly choke. "Jesus Nat." She chuckled, taking a swig herself. "Well? Let's hear it." She gestured, making him shift some. "I uh..um. I just haven't had anyone to catch my eye. And I know that sounds cliche and stupid, but it's true. Plus, I just haven't..had the time." He shrugged some. "Plus, I just wanna focus on other things honestly. I wanna get better first. And THEN I'd consider dating and maybe building a family. I just wanna be better first, mentally and emotionally. And.. I'm worried that I won't..y'know.." He finally confessed, the weight leaving his shoulders some. He finally turned to her, she was now grinning ear to ear. "That's cute, Buck." She cackled, shoving his shoulder gently. A small shade of blush tinted his cheeks as he looked down at his thighs. Hearing a soft huff come from her as she witnessed him avoid eye contact again, she climbed into his lap now. Her thick thighs rested comfortably at his sides, she was now throwing back the last bit of her beer before setting it on the coffee table behind her. "Let's practice eye contact, first of all." She chuckled, making him squeeze his eyes shut.  "Look at me, Bucky." Her velvet tone washed over his ears as she softly spoke. Inhaling deeply, he opened his eyes and looked up at her. And dear god, was she _a sight._ Her soft skin and the way her pajama fabric clung to it, her red hair down and resting across her shoulder. "Hi." He shyly called. 

"Hi." She giggled back. "Now, you gonna finish that sentence so we can fix whatever the issue is?” She shifted some in his lap, making his breath catch in his throat. “I.. I’m nervous I wouldn’t know how to please the person I end up with.” Hearing that finally be said, Bucky immediately felt like a small embarrassed child. “Hey.. hey. That’s okay to feel that way.” She cooed as her thumbs caressed gentle circles into his warm skin. Before she could start to speak again, they were interrupted by a knock to her door. She flashed an excited smile back to him. “Fooooood!” She wiggled in his lap excitedly before hopping up. She grabbed her wallet and was practically gliding over to the door. Once she paid, she brought in the bags of food. “Alrighty! You ready to throw it down?” She cackled softly with a wiggle of her eyebrows, making him laugh. 

 

After what felt like them eating their weight in delicious food, Bucky and the woman were laying spread out on the sofa. Either it was the comfort of a full belly or him finally gaining some nerve, Bucky had managed to lay between her legs now as they were watching Stranger Things. As her hand threaded gently through his hair after she wiggled the scrunchie out. The combination of his beard scruff against the delicate feel of her stomach was comforting. “He’s cute.” She pointed at a boy who was named Jonathan on the show, making him chortle. “He kinda is.” Bucky responded. She gasped dramatically, nudging him playfully. “You can’t take my man. Find your own.” She giggled, making him scrunch his nose up and rub his cheek against her stomach. “I like yours, I think I may keep him. I mean, you see those dimples?” He laughed, earning one back from her. “Okay, you wanna talk about men? Hold up.” She wiggled towards her phone on the coffee table, careful not to loose Bucky’s position. 

After thumbing briefly on her phone, she revealed a tall black man with a temple fade who was smiling brightly. “Who is he?” Bucky chirped, blush heating to his cheeks quickly. He looks like Sam, he thought. “Trevante Rhodes. And he is beautiful.” She gushed, making him nod. “He really is!” He gushed along with her, making her grin. “Hey Buck?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

“Do you ever look at Sam the way you do Trevante?” 

 

At this point, he couldn’t fight it anymore since his walls were somewhat down with her. But let’s be real here, eating your weight in food and drinking it in beer makes us all more emotionally open. “Sometimes, yes.” He responded, making her grin even more. “You’re so different.” 

“How so?”

 

”Most men these days are always so afraid of finding other men attractive.”

He nodded as he listened to her. “I’ve heard about that. What’s bisexuality?” He questioned, sounding like a small child asking his mother a question. “It’s where you have an attraction to men and women.” She paused, looking down at him. “You think you’re questioning?”

he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Questioning if you’re still straight or not?” 

He nodded. “I pass all of this men and women in the streets and everyone is just so.. beautiful.” He confessed, giving a soft laugh. “I mean, would you consider having sex with any of them?” 

 

“Oh most definitely.” He was clearly more comfortable being honest now as his responses picked up in time being quicker to her questions. She laughed, hugging his head with her arms for a few seconds. “Welcome to the club, we’re glad to have you.” 

 

“You're bisexual?” 

“Like you said, there’s too many beautiful people out there.” She flashed a cheeky grin. After the talking died back down so they could watch the show, he noticed Nat start to drift off, but her hand stayed in his hair. He laughed softly to himself before gently bringing his flesh hand up to her side, but resting it just inches away to where he wasn’t touching - but close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of her. 

 

‘ _Bisexual..’_ He thought. _‘That explains it all.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotsa fluff cause i was in the mood for it honestly so i hope you all enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter - @ageofdanvers 🖤


End file.
